Mayflower Ashanty
May is the queen and lorekeeper of worgens, one of the last of Ashanna's bloodline and the guardian of Semmyta Naria. She is mated to Decharo Hanabusa and has a daughter named Leia. Appearance May was blind. Her eyes are crystal blue, and turns crimson red when angered or hungry. May has shoulder length blue hair. She is always wearing a ribbon on her neck. Personality May has a calm and caring personality, though she is a bit rude. She has a very short temper, because she is a worgen Powers May's main power is her high level spirit magic, though she barely uses it. May is also capable of using elements. Her favorite element is water. May can heal worgen wounds, thus she is worgen herself. In werewolf for she gains incredible speed and strength. May also wields a magical sword named "Blood of dragons"(aka Draco) History She was born as royality for her unusual blood. Her mother was a child of a vampire and a worgen, which is rare because worgens hate vampires. Before she got a name, she was decided to be a guardian, a worgen that protect shrikalian mages. She was asigned to Semmyta. Semmyta was very young when she got May, and wanted to call her flower. But Sem kept saying "my flower" which quickly changed to Mayflower. Sem killed her once, when she was blinded by rage. Humar, the previous worgen prince gave her a demon Kamile to keep her alive. May feared Sem from that moment and gave special attention to Sem's younger insane sister Katriel. Kate was lonely and hated by others, so May was everything the girl needed. After the shirakalas were brought to extinction, May ran to Talula and Loque'naak, the worgen sages and lived with them. After twenty years she returned to Jeneva and accidentaly found Sem and Alistair wandering there. Sem took May and brought her to the Hanabusa house. May was friendly to the vampires, and spent the night talking to Decharo, one of Bella's brothers. Decharo has isomnia, so not sleeping didn't bother him. After a while, Kate showed up at the house, leaded by Swen, Sem's and Kate's older brother. Kate was nice to Renji and Decharo, which drove May to jealousy. May went outside and Decharo followed her. Decharo admitted that She liked her. May asked Lucy to turn her into a human, so she could be with Decharo. Then May went blind due to Voodoo man. When she returned, her eyes were bleeding, so everybody started treating her like she's special, which May dislikes and she went outside. After a while, Decharo came to her. When May asked why is he following her he replied that he loves her. May told him that she loves Decharo too. She kept hinding her face, because her eyes were bleeding, but Decharo asked not to. Then the voodoo man came again. He kidnaped Bella and her brothers, but after a while, Bella returned home. May spent the day searching for the brothers then found them by accident. Her demon, Kamile came in for the first time, as she was hiding inside May's body. She asked the voodoo man to let Mayflower see Decharo and he agreed. Decharo was starving, he almost bit May, but he pulled himself together. May was clueless about this, because she was blind. Later Kamile came to her and May went searching for Renji, asking Kamile to watch Decharo. Kamile didn't pay attention to him, till he grabbed his head. kamile begged him not to die on her watch, but Decharo said that he wasn't dying. May found Renji and he freed himself from the chains and along with May, came to Decharo. They joked about being hungry and Decharo went to hunt. May was tired and she returned to her body. Leter on, May showed up, But it was Kamile who controled her body, saying:"She asked me to keep an eye on you guys". They returned home. After that, Kamile after Kate's request, tried to kill her. But Bella bit Kate, saying "It's either this, or break Renji's heart". May couldn't believe, that she done this to Kate, but was calmed down by Decharo. After she and Decharo payed in the snow, Kate came outside and she with May got into a fight. Kate went into a frezy and ripped May's back. May only bit Kate's arm, that was easily healed by Sem. Sem said that May's wound is hard to heal, and only healed half of it. After that, Clyde kidnapped Bella, but the only ones that got the message was May and Decharo. They flashed to Decharo's home planet, but were allowed in it, just because May's shirt was bloody. The walked up to an old chapel. May thought that it was ironic that Clyde brought Bella here. May and Decharo met Flara on the way to the underworld. May thought that they were followed, but she had no evidence of this, so they moved on. After they found Clyde, Loque'naak and Talula showed up, proving, that May's suspicions were right. She asked not to hurt her friends telling, that they are family. Loque'naak couldn't believe that vampires could be May's family, but Talula said: "If Mayflora says so, we must respect her wishes". Loque'naak agreed and they left, telling that they'll meet again. After Bella was rescued, Talula found May and gave her two gifts. First was May sight, but her eyes turned to crimson. Two was a small white kitten, that was send her by Kamile. She also said that the kitten's name is Vikki and went on her way. May was happy to get her eyes back, no matter their color.Then after May took her kitten and went to the woods, to spend some time alone, she asked the kitten, what it was. The kitten said nothing, but Loque'naak appeared and warned her, that "he" still wants her. May thanks Loque for the news and went straight home. Alistair noticed her being a bit scared, and May admitted that she is. When Lucy aked what's wrong, May coldly replied that it's not some kitten's business. Suddenly she felt something, gathered her courage and came to the beast. It was the worgen prince Humar. He said that he'll take May back, but May said, that she'll never be his. But since Humar gave May her demon, he could control her, and took her to Runone. Kate, Bella, Sem, Renji and Decharo went to search for her, but they had no clue how to get there. A small, kitty like girl came to them, and got them to Runone. May was being dragged by Humar, after her failed attempt to escape. Kate got into a frenzy again and torn Humar to pieces. May begged her to stop and Kate regained her mind she saw blood and passed out in the middle of the puddle. May dragged Kate out of the blood, but just got bloody herself. Bella put Humar back together and Vikki said they needed to go, because "puppies" are coming. They were about to go, but Swen appeared and he saw Kate licking the blood off her hands. He accused Renji of bitting her, asking how could he. Kate stood up and warned Swen, if he touches Renji, she'll kill him with her own hands. May and Sem commented that Kate is standing, even though she is scared of blood. Sem shooed Swen, just in time, because worgens started appearing. They all went home and Kate went upstairs ti get a bath, while May calmly washed her hands in the river, thinking. Then she decided to leave, to keep Decharo save. as she was packed her things, Lucy ran downstairs, begging Decharo to stop her. Decharo said: "If she wants freedom, I'll let her have it". Renji said, that Decharo will miss May and Decharo agreed. May left. Vikki bounced home, and heard that Decharo was talking about Bella, even if Kate asked him to get May back. Vikki, thinking that he forgot May already, came back to May and told her that. May couldn't believe her, but as punishment, she made wounds on her legs. Decharo appeared and asked why is she hurting herself. May camly replied "Punishment". Decharo asked why is May punishing herself, And May said she was a bad dog, she hurted both herself and Decharo. Decharo disagreed, saying she did nothing of the kind. They got back togheter, and May was about to cry again, but Kamile said enough and asked May to tell him. May said she's afraid, but Decharo begged to tell him. May began: "female worgens are never safe unless--" and Kamile said "She has a child" Decharo asked if she was sure, and Kamile interrputed saying "of course she knows. She's the lorekeeper". May said that he didn't mean that and Decharo snapped to saty out of this. After that Kamile and May got into a fight and May went home. Decharo was brought to the society. After Decharo didn't come, May started worrying. Clyde told her that he and Bella is in the sociey. May asked what society. Clyde said "Let's just say, they are no longer the people you know". May was about to cry, but Decharo and Bella appeared. Decharo didn't even look at May. Renji congratulated them getting in the society and May passed out. May went outside sat in a tree, crying. Kamile and Vikki tried ao cheer her up, but May was unreachable. Vikki cried along with May, Kamile was shooed away. When Decharo appeared at the house, Vikki and Kamile gave him the cold glares. May watched from the woods. Kate said that Vikki and Kamile really hates Decharo. Ana said that she would hate someone if Kate was hurt like that. Decharo whispered to Bella that he'll make sure that happens. Bella was shocked. May returned to the tree, crying. He started making wounds on her arm. Bella asked what's wrong, but May said nothing. Kamile hissed that Bella should ask her brother. Bella said that he still loves May, but May whispered, that her heart sleeps. Bella had to go, because her break was over. May went for a walk, and Kamile followed her, but was shooed away. May sat by a tree, crying. Vikki bounced to Kate and asked her to help May with her wounds. Kate bandages May's arm and asked her to stop bleeding love. May kept crying, till Decharo appeared. He came to her. May raised her head, her face was bloody and she had tears running down her cheeks. May said" and yet you come". Decharo apolagized but May coldly replied that her heart is asleep. Decharo sighed and vanished, But Vikki asked why does May's heart sleep. May said:"Because I forgive. But I'm scared. Some kind of coldness surrounds him. It hurts to touch". Decharo appeared again and he asked May to come with him. She agreed, but Humar appeared. He called May to himself, but Decharo called his heartless and Humar quietly retreated. Decharo brought May to the society, and Bella said "I'm happy that you're here". Decharo and May went to his room and Decharo complained that he's tired. May sighed saying "But you won't sleep. You never do". Decharo nodded, but said "At least you get some sleep". May smiled and fell asleep. When she woke up, Decharo asked her if she need something to be safe. May nodded, but said nothing. Decharo said: "I'll give you everything you need". May smiled and kissed him. They spent the night together. May didn't like being in society, but she stayed there just to be with Decharo. After a week, she felt as she said "losr connection". May went to Runone, to investigate, and Loque'naak said that Humar killed his family and himself, leaving May to be the worgen queen. She returned to Decharo and told him what happened, adding:"What an Idiot. I can't lead myself, not to meantion the WHOLE worgen planet". She decided to live in Runone. Talula forbided May from using her human form, then removing it completely. One night, she sneaked out to be with Decharo. But Talula came to bring May back to Runone. After sometime, May came to Kate looking for help. May was scared, she didn't know what to do. Kate and Renji didn't get anything, but because May was so desperate, they hid her. May finally choked out, that she's not in danger. But the baby is. She said that Talula wants to kill it, because it will be a threat to the worgens, just as May is. Decharo soon appeared, and May hugged him. She was scared, and she told Decharo what happened. Decharo was irritated by Talula's statment, saying that she's the real threat. Kate and Renji walked on their own ways, leaving Deachro and May alone. Talula found them, but Decharo got him and May to society. May promised never to return to Runone. May gave birth to a girl. The girl was a vampire, but had all abilities of a worgen. The girl's eyes were green, and she had blonde hair. May named the girl Leia, which means meadow, in other words - life. All the closest friends from society came to see Leia. All agreed that Leia is a wonderful girl. But, not all thought that Leia's birth is a celebration. The congress wanted to kill Leia, because she is a cross-breed, and her abilities are unknown. May and Decharo swore to protect their child, no matter the cost. Since Decharo was mostly away, May being so quiet, Leia has social problems, and problems with staring. Leia doesn't like May crying which happened a lot while thay were stay in the society. May doesn't like being in a cage, but her life in society looked like one. Finally, Decharo's term of being in society was up and to May's relief, thay could go home. Leia didn't seem so happy about it, because only home she knew was society. As they came home, May wasn't happy still. She was missing something. She started acting cruely to others and treating Vikki as her slave. Finally she and Kamile had an argument, because May broke Vikki's leg, and Kamile told May if she wants to be a queen, be a queen in Runone. May said fine and she walked out. May was sitting in the worgen library, reading a book. She complained about Runone's chilly weather. As she was on her way out, she saw Humar. She started screaming, ran back to the library. She realized she was trapped, she left her body and flashed to Kate begging to help. Kate was sleepy so she couldn't help. Sem refused to help, because she was pregnant. May started losing control and finally was driven to her body. She kept screaming, till Decharo appeared. May crawled to him, but Humar removed Kamile from her. Kamile felt the lost connection and appeared. She killed Humar by making him shatter to pieces. May was lying on the floor, panting. Kamile ran out, telling Decharo to keep May alive. Kamile returned with a bottle of worgen blood, and made May drink it. May refused but Decharo insisted. May drank the blood and Kamile told Decharo to bite May. Decharo hesitated but bit May. May began to scream, because of the worgen blood she drank, Decharo's venom was like acid to her. She kept scratching her neck. After a while worgens began to appear and they watched Decharo, irritated, because he made May suffer. Decharo grabbed May's hand, so she wouldn't scratch her neck. May noticed the worgens, stood up and yelled to get out. One worgen said:" Who can we know that it's the lady talking?" May made that worgen shatter to pieces, saying:"Who questions me?" All the worgens ran away. May instantly collapsed, saying she's too old for this, Decharo disagreed. May started to act sleepilly. Loque'naak appeared and told Decharo, that if May falls asleep, she'll die. May begged Decharo to bite her again. Decharo agreed. May was again in terrible pain. Decharo thought that May was turning to a vampire, but Kamile explained that the pain is just a normal reaction of worgen blood and vampire venom. And it's getting May nowhere, just when the person feels such pain, she can't fall asleep. Finally May vanished, just her ribbon was lying on the ground. Loque'naak said that May's vital organs are about to be restored, and she has a temporary body now. May appeared in a body of dragonkin. Kamile and she got into a fight, and they destroyed the whole library. Soon May's body was again healthy, and May returned to it. May and Decharo returned home, to their daughter. Suddenly May started acting weirdly. She looked pale, and she kept disappearing. May returned to Runone again, this time, Decharo went to look for her. May's cousin, Ornella escorted him to May's room. May tried to ran Decharo off, but he insisted. May said, that he isn't that Decharo she fell in love with, not the one who lead her through the darkness (she meant blindness). Decharo admitted, that he changed, but he still loves May, and nothing will change it. May didn't believe him, she said that he's lying. But Decharo said that he isn't. May slowly gave up and she hugged him. Decharo convinced her to come back home. May is being abused by something for her blood. It threatened her to kill everybody she loves if she told anyone, or stopped giving her blood. May agreed. She kept quiet about it, and sneaks out to the beast every day. Talula accedentaly walked up Leia, and wanted to taste her, saying "another one" which means another one like May. A misterious wolf attacked Talula and she dropped Leia. May begged not to hurt her, and take her instead. Talula accepts her offer. Right after Talula took to the dungeon, she broke May's ribs, by throwing her to the wall. Talula warned her, if her lover showed up, but May interrupted saying:"He won't. And I don't blame him. I'm just a useless old dog, who is blind like a rock. He doesn't want me. He never kissed me since. He barely even touches me." Talula said that she talks cruel things. May agreed. After that Ornella found out that May's missing, and she reported it to Loque'naak. Loque sent Tim to get May. May begged to get her back, because Talula will go after Leia. Ornella and the mystery worgen stayed with Leia, but she ran upstairs, to Kate and Renji. Talula took over Kate's body to get Leia, but was stopped and Ornella took care of Leia. May was brought back to Talula's place, and when she woke up, she begged Decharo to hear her, even though she knew it wouldn't work. She was calling her "bright light". Decharo appeared next to her and hugged her. May was shocked, but hugged him back. She asked If he heard her, but Decharo admitted he didn't. He also said that he couldn't bear without her, but knows what will happen if he tried to take May back. May said she is sorry for this choise, but Decharo assured that it's fine, and she chose wisely, because it was the only way to keep Leia safe. They sat together in silence, but May begged him to leave, because Talula returned. Decharo kissed May and quickly left herMay was again fed on, but this time, she didn't care much, because she knew she was about to die. Talula laughed at May because she has no blood, and returned her home. Sem dragged May to the couch and asked anyone to offer blood to May. Decharo was too busy helping Renji with their nephew. Sem was irritated for Decharo's ignorance, even though Sem warned that May is dying. Sem asked if someone atleast pretend they care for May, but Decharo didn't seem to be interested in Mayflower. Kate who was listening all this time stood up, started yelling and went outside, saying she'll never set foot in the house. Sem woke May up, by waving Leia's hand in front of May's nose. May bit Leia's hand. Leia begged May to let go, but May ignored. After a while May spat out Leia's hand and walkied outside. Leia and Sem were irritated by Decharo but he was dragged away by force. {C May stopped in the forest to take a rest, because her condition was still critical. She scolded herself for acting like a vampire, and started slowly dying. Swen came and after May's beggings, he stabbed her with a dagger. Worgen reacted, they took May's body and gave her a new one. But she was tricked, and she has to be in Runone for all eternity Quotes *"I'm too old for this" May when she had to shoo the dogs away *"Suicidal moran that talks, no?" To Sem when she said that Ana needs to get a brain *"Catch me if you can! I know you want to" To Decharo, playing. *"A reward for giving reward? Huh. Must be my dog brains" May, when confused by Decharo. *"What? Wait, no, I don't want to know" May, when she misses something *"If I see Kate, I'll--Oh hi Kate!" *"I need my bright light. My light!" May, when trapped in Talula's dungeon *"We all are rabid" May, about the worgens. *"What, will the easter bunny hop in here too?" May when an agry elf kicked Decharo. *"I wasn't going anywhere. Unless the unicorn comes" When was told to sleep. *"Me, me me me me--damn" *"I can't even lead myself. Not to mention Runone" May, when found out that Humar killed himself. *"One dog is enough?" May to Decharo.